User blog:Quauntonaut/The Improv Story Numero 1
This is our random finish the story game we did. Yeah! *6:53Timefreezer4One day, Donkey Kong was kicking Knuckles' ass. *6:54MastaChief2003Quant was very sad *6:54Quauntonautthen knuckles came back and killed DK *6:54Derpurplethen metal sonic won *the end *6:54Timefreezer4But it was secretly a DK-Bot, built by Doctor Doom. *6:54Derpurplethen metal sonic won *the end *6:55MastaChief2003Knuckles was surprised *6:55Quauntonautthen Batman killed both, and won the DB *6:55Derpurplethen metal sonic won *the end *6:55Timefreezer4After Batman returned from a long day of asskicking, Vader snuck into his cave, and killed him. *MagicRock has joined the chat. *6:56MastaChief2003Vader was happy *6:56Derpurplethen Spiderman killed Vader *6:56GameboyAdvwhat is going on *6:56Timefreezer4Improv stories *6:56QuauntonautThen Iron Man was like "bitch i play human" and played human *6:56GameboyAdv2manydankmemes4me *6:56Timefreezer4With Vader's last dying breath, he said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *6:57GameboyAdvand he screamed no for 5 straight minutes *6:57MastaChief2003Vader then died *6:57GameboyAdvall on his last dying breath *6:57Friendlysociopathwhat did I return to *6:57Timefreezer4Spiderman was forced to face the wrath of Spodermen *Who claimed he has no sweg *6:58MastaChief2003Then Sanic came *6:58GameboyAdv@friendly hell *that's what *6:58Timefreezer4Sanic, Spidey, Spodermen fought a fierce battle that lasted 2 billion years *6:59Dbfan and criticBesides me thinking Zenon and Mao are the 2 Stringest beings in Disgaea *Improv story's *6:59Derpurplethen a titbu;s popped out *6:59MastaChief2003The battle was bloody *6:59Dbfan and criticbut Improve story's non the less *6:59Quauntonautthen a aopighaoisdfhaso popped up and eated everybody *6:59Timefreezer4Titbu's joined the battle of epicness *The "Aopig" had devoured their bodies, absorbing their strength *7:00MastaChief2003He became the most powerful thing in the world *7:01Timefreezer4So strong, he attracted the attention of Galactus *7:01Quauntonautthen Unicron came *Cosmo6252 has joined the chat. *7:02MastaChief2003and they fought *7:02Timefreezer4And Aopig, Unicron, and Galactus fought in a fierce battle, one that lasted 2 trigintillion years *7:02Cosmo6252Aye *guys, quasi is saying he's on the fucking research team *7:02Quauntonautshh cosmo *Then the one above all came in *but got killed *7:03MastaChief2003Time then came and said *7:03Timefreezer4Galactus and Unicron knew they were no match for Aopig and Time, and merged into the all powerful, Galacticron! *7:04Cosmo6252He's such a liar *7:04Quauntonautthen Aopig and Time merged *7:04MastaChief2003Time and Aopig became *WarpStar930 has joined the chat. *7:04Timefreezer4Timopig, Eater of People and Worlds! *7:04Cosmo6252I'm pissed that he said that *7:04MastaChief2003Quant fused with them too *becoming *7:05Timefreezer4In the new form of Timopiant, they attempted to devour Galacticron. *7:05FriendlysociopathFUUUUU SION HO *7:06Cosmo6252He gets mad that we think he's annoying, then he lies about being on the research team?! *7:06Timefreezer4Timopiant and Galacticron then began to devour each other *7:06MastaChief2003(Cosmo hush a story is going on) *7:06Quauntonaut(Cosmo be quiet, He could be serious) *Then the 2 decided to be friends *7:07MastaChief2003The battle lasted a long time *WarpStar930 has left the chat. *7:07Quauntonautand unfused *and had a party *7:07Cosmo6252See chesknights comment, he explains why it's almost impossible. But yes I will shush *7:07Timefreezer4With their new friendship, Aopig, Time, Quant, and Galacticron went on an adventure *7:07MastaChief2003Quant went to find a mewtwo with time *7:08Timefreezer4When they found the Mewtwo, Quant merged with it, becoming Quantwo *The MLGtwo *7:09MastaChief2003They became evil *7:09Derpurplethen everything changed when the fire nation attacked *7:09QuauntonautThen became good again *Dbfan and critic has left the chat. *7:10Timefreezer4The evil Quantwo had formed the Fire Nation, but then saw the error of his ways *And joined the rest to fight his own Nation *7:11Quauntonautthen unfused, but Mewtwo became MLGtwo *Cosmo6252 has left the chat. *Cosmo6252 has joined the chat. *7:11MastaChief2003Quant wanted to become king *7:12Timefreezer4But the only way to do that was to defeat the Fire Nation *7:12MastaChief2003So he did *Cosmo6252 has left the chat. *7:13Quauntonautso Quant, MLGtwo, Unicron, Galactus, Time, and Aopig had another party *and got a new friend along the way *MastaChief *7:13Timefreezer4But there was one threat he couldn't topple one threat *Super Saiyan Phoenix God 2 Ozai *7:13Quauntonautso to defeat him *they had to do *FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON *HAAAAAAAAAAAA! *and became... *Dbfan and critic has joined the chat. *7:14Quauntonaut(hi dbfan *7:14MastaChief2003The became the legendary *7:14Timefreezer4But before they could fuse, Ozai killed Galacticron in one shot *7:14Quauntonautthen we all cried for the loss *and decided to go our ultimate fusion *7:15Timefreezer4Timopiantachief! *7:15Quauntonautbut then *fused Ki *and became *7:15MagicRockCan I join the fusion *7:15Quauntonautthen magic rock comes *and makes it Timopiantachief Rock! *7:16GameboyAdvhow fucking long do you guys plan on doing this? *7:16Quauntonautthen fuse Ki and become *7:16MagicRockXD *7:16QuauntonautSuper Saiyan God Timopiantachief Rock! *7:16Dbfan and criticWell *There not spamming *so they could do it forever *7:16MastaChief2003The killed Ozai *7:16Timefreezer4But Ozai was a Super Saiyan God Phoenix 2 *Multiple steps above a normal SSG *And as a Phoenix, he resurrected himself *7:17MastaChief2003Ozai was angry *7:17Timefreezer4And went even....further.....BEYOND! *Super Saiyan God Phoenix 3! *7:18MagicRockwhat if when I fused with you we just became a rock and were useless *7:18QuauntonautThen *we all *fuse chakra too *to unleash *7:18Timefreezer4The Ten Tailed Super Saiyan God! *7:18QuauntonautNine Tailed Super Saiyan God Timopiantachief Rock! *oh ok then *7:19MastaChief2003Ozai was scared *Dbfan and critic has left the chat. *Dbfan and critic has joined the chat. *7:19Dbfan and criticSo *7:19Timefreezer4But he was still more powerful than TTSSG Timopiantachief Rock *So they were forced to use their last skill.... *Magic *7:19Dbfan and criticI'm swapping out Madoka Vs superman for Flonn vs superman For character vs *7:20MagicRockI USE MY MAGIC *ABRA KADABRA *7:20Dbfan and criticFlonne* *7:20MagicRock*everyone dies* *7:20Quauntonautthen *we revive *7:20MagicRockcuz wynaut *7:20Quauntonautand we knew who we needed *7:20Timefreezer4And Ozai was turned into a rock, to rest for eternity *7:20Dbfan and criticAnd the story ends *7:20QuauntonautThen *7:20Dbfan and criticThe story ends *7:20Quauntonautwe all had an infinite lasting party *7:20MagicRockguys did i or did i not nail my magic *7:20Dbfan and criticAnd the story end *7:20Quauntonauteverybody in fiction and non fiction was there *it was epic *forever *7:20MastaChief2003They played SSB4 *7:20QuauntonautTHE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts